Project 016
by timelordofasgard
Summary: Its the year 2030, Thanos is just a history and so does the Avengers. No they are not dead. Most of them chose to retire and focus on their family. So it left S.H.I.E.L.D. desperately trying to re-make another group of earth mightiest heroes. With a group of teenagers under the guidance of SHIELD, the Project 016 is born. A new hope for earth.
1. Chapter 1

It was an awfully normal day in the quad. The quad is what they called the open area of the academy. Too normal actually for a day in Avengers Academy. Well….that was until….

"William! How many times should I tell you, no running in the quad!"

A silver haired boy, possibly the one called William, came to a halt. Slowly, he turned around on his spot, and a grin grew on his face as he saw the "damaged" he had done. Well, of course he didn't do any serious damage but, spilling the coffee of a grumpy senior SHIELD Agent could do some damage on him.

"Sorry Agent Julius, you know that I can't control my power sometimes" William might sound liked he was sorry, but the grin growing on his face was telling otherwise. "I'm warning you, Maximoff. One more time you do that, not even your family name can safe your ass from getting expelled" Agent Julius said every single word in a firm tone. He turned around to walk away, when a soft popping sound came from his right side. He sighed, shaking his head, knowing who made that sound.

A girl wearing training clothes with her black hair over her shoulder appear out of no where along side a lean but not skinny brown hair boy. She tossed back her hair and a glimpse of silver streak caught the sun. "Hey Agent J, what's the problem here?" the boy asked with a rather cocky grin on his face. The Agent won't even correct the way he was addressed, showing that it was normal that the boy called him that. "Your dear friend Mr. Maximoff, here, has gotten another warning," he paused "from me."

"Urgh, got yourself into trouble again are you, speedy?" she grinned to him and look at Agent Julius, "We will take him from here, sir and uh," she pointed wildly to the coffee stain on his bright white shirt, "If I may." She touched the stained spot and a look of concentration passed her face. In a second, the stain fade away and gone. "There you go," she said cheerily.

"Bye Agent J," and the three of them vanished.

They re-appeared in what looks like a gym. "I thought you can't teleport yourself, Orlin," William said as soon as he recovered from the sudden vacuum environment. Or that's what he said about teleporting. "I can't, but I made an arrangement with Aqira here. I teleport you and he will teleport me and himself," Orlinia said while looking around like she was searching someone.

"What are you doing in the quad anyway ? Don't you have combat class?" asked Aqira.

"Come on, you know me. Yudra just bought a taco and I want to take it," William said without any look of guilt. Aqira rolled his eyes half annoyed half finding it funny, "I'm not even gonna ask why."

"But I didn't get it," William gave a meaningful look to Orlinia. He knew that she knew that he doesn't like if his prank wasn't successful. "No," she gave a firm tone in it, "I am not going to teleport you, so you can take his taco. Why don't you ask Aqira to do it?"

"Because Aqira doesn't want to be involved in Mr. Maximoff's prank, I'm laying low guys," Aqira smirked and pop in a strip of gum. "Praise the gods, Aqira Parker has changed!" William said with a laugh. "Okay, do whatever you two want, I gotta go away from here before—"she ready to take off from there when a deep growling like voice came from the dark side of the gym. Its not the dark "dark" side as in the evil side. A bulb burst out in that area so yeah the dark side.

"Merlyn."

She cringed as soon as she heard her name and backed up slowly. "That's my call…err I gotta go. Bye!" she run to the direction "Coming Loks!". A flash of green light and she was gone. "I can't never understand her, can you?" asked Aqira, nudging William with his elbow. Chuckling he said, "No, one time she is all rebel and the other she is so obedient to him." Shrugging his shoulders, Aqira grabbed William's arm and he teleport them away.

4 pm wasn't the best time in the academy. Basically, it was the time after all the classes ended. Whether it was a private class or a common class. A private class usually focus on the specialty of the person. Okay, enough of the academy, lets get back to our youngsters. The coffee shop at the entrance of the academy, as always, was packed with mentors, agents and trainees, which mostly were trainees under the age of 21. The older ones were of course in the bar.

"How's your session?" William asked as he placed three cups of coffee on the table. After taking a big gulp out of her cup, Orlinia said, "Same thing every single day since 6 months ago, I'm still trying to change water to something."

"So the inverse of your power?" Aqira asked with a frown on his face. She nodded and pointed to him, "What about you? Still trying to teleport to the exact coordinates?". He shook his head, somehow finding it ridiculous "How can they think that I can ever cares about coordinates, its not like I'm going to join S.H.I.E.L.D." William and Orlinia glanced at each other, they know that Aqira was enrolled here just because he was forced to by his cousin, Peter Parker. Yes, Peter Parker the Spiderman.

"Well lucky for you, actually for both of you. Your last names have a great influence around here. Say Maximoff and Parker and people will do anything for you," Orlinia suddenly snapped at them. "Hey what's with the grumpy tone?" William asked trying to use a cheerful tone. She sighed, "Sorry, sometimes the realization that I will be stuck in S.H.I.E.L.D forever got into me," she slacked back in her chair all defense down "Sorry".

Silence fell between the them until the commotion near the main gate caught their attention.

"Oh my god, its them."

"it's the Rogers family, what are they doing here?"

"Do you think I can get an autograph?"

"They still look as hot as they were 15 years ago."

"Urgh, who are those girls?"

They jumped out of their chairs, as soon as they heard the name Rogers. The only Rogers they knew was Teeara Rogers. They youngest daughter of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. She sometimes came by to the academy to consult with the magic master here. But they never really talk to her due to the reason because Teeara doesn't like to talk a lot.

"Who is the tall girl with them?" asked a red hair girl standing near Orlinia. "Teeara Rogers," Orlinia answered shortly. "What's her specialty?" asked the girl again. Orlinia sighed, knowing that this was one of those girl that got jealous over the fact that the Rogers have daughters. "She has the power of telekinetic, she can blind anyone temporarily or permanently, she can predict death and she has super strength."

"What pleasure do I owe the Norns to have the Rogers here today?"

All the chatters died down. All eyes fixed on Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes and Loki standing outside the gate. "No wonder there is a commotion, with Thor being off the grid, and of course besides Spiderman, those three are the only one left from S.H.I.E.L.D's 2010-2020 events," William said. "You meant those who still look young," Aqira said with a smirk. The three of them laughed but stopped when the Rogers and Loki passed them.

"Ah Mr. Parker Mr. Maximoff, how's Peter and Pietro?" Steve Rogers shook Aqira's and William's hand, surprising them. After recovering from his shock, Aqira answered "My cousin is doing well sir, thank you". Orlinia nudged William on his ribs, getting him out of his 'omg-its-Steve-Rogers' state. "Ah yes sir, my great-grandpa is doing quite great. He still tries to use his power again but great-aunt Wanda always tries to stop him."

Bucky Barnes, who stood along side Steve, finally caught the existence of Orlinia. "And who is this young lady?" he asked, shaking her hand. "Orlinia Merlyn sir, and I don't have any relations to the famous Avengers, in case you're wondering," her voice died down as she realized that sounds quite rude "Sorry its not suppose to be that rude," she looked down and backed away to William. Bucky smiled "No worries kid." The Rogers and Loki moved away and enter the main office of the academy, leaving Teeara outside.

"So I guess you are not going to enroll to the academy any time soon?" Orlinia walked up to her and asked. Teeara shook her head and a grin appeared on her face "No, but my lovely, wait grand-cousin I think, because she is my dad's grandniece, will be enrolled here. Her name is Bella Rogers. She will go along quite well with Yudra."

"She doesn't get along with you?" ask Aqira who came up to them with William. Teeara nod and smirked. "You three still prank Yudra occasionally?" she asked.

"Nah, Aqira and I are avoiding those kind of things. We are focusing our selves with our power. Or actually we are force to focus on our power. I don't know why teleport is such a big deal" Orlinia smiled "Anyhoo, Tee do me a favor and fetch that cup and spoon please?" she pointed to the nearby café table.

Teeara smirked and waved her hand towards the cup and the spoon. And both of those things flew to them. As she did that, the tip of her hair slowly turned white, but only for a moment. William, with his fast reflexes, caught them mid air. "What are you gonna do with these?" he asked.

"Watch and learn," Orlinia put the spoon inside the cup and immediately it turns into water, clear water. The other two boys smirked knowing what she is doing. She snatched a sachet of instant coffee from her jacket and mix it with water. "With a taste of magic," she winked and handed it to Teeara.

"The authentic Orlinia Merlyn coffee," Teeara sipped it, "You should open a coffeshop." They all laugh heartily and stop when the Rogers walked out of the main office building without Loki directly to them.

"Bella, this is William, Aqira and Orlinia, they are the seniors here in the Academy," Steve introduced them one by one to Bella. "Hi guys, my name is Bella, nice to meet ya," she smiled and wave cheerfully, "I bet we are going to get along extremely well, to bad you can't join us Teeara."

William gave a 'what the hell' look to Teeara, which she returned with a smirk. Steve placed his hand on Bella's shoulder, "Come along Bella, you have to see your dorm room, its nice to meet all of you, but we have to go. Teeara say good bye to your friends, we will be waiting by the dorm."

"Ok, I guess, see you next time. Have fun with my grand-cousin!" Teeara walked away, waving to them.

"We are stuck with a very cheerful freshman," Aqira said, "Hey what's your cousin doing?" He nudged William with his elbow and pointed to Yudra who was talking to Loki. "He is not my cousin and I hoped he is in deep trouble, seeing that its not Agent J he is talking to," answered William. Just before Orlinia asked William to run passed them to eavesdrop, she was being called over together with Aqira, which is odd. "Parker, Merlyn, Maximoff ! Come here!" shouted Loki. They jogged to him and saw Yudra with a smile on his face.

"The four of you will be having sessions together from now on. Agent Carter suggested to me that it will be a good idea to combine your powers," Loki explained. "Are you saying that individually, our power is useless?" Orlinia asked a little bit annoyed "Loka" she added with a very soft voice.

He glared but ignored it, "No, she was saying that together you could make a great team," he turned around and start walking away, "Meet me at the gym tomorrow, 8 am, sharp!"

"Looking forward to our session," Yudra said and then he is off. The three of them were left standing busy with their own mind.

"Might as well start bonding with Yudra, Will," Aqira chuckling. "I think he suggested this, I knew he suggested it. To get to me," William said "I'm going to have a lovely talk with him," and then was off running, full speed. A second later, the frustrated scream of Agent Julius could be heard around the Academy.

"Maximoff !"


	2. Chapter 2

Early in the morning was a chaotic time in the Academy. Students hurriedly walked, jogged, run, teleport, flew, anything to get them faster to their class. Agents and mentors all stood around making sure that no one gets out of control. Not 'becoming-psychotic-villain' out of control, but 'to-much-fun-with-power' out of control. But the worst place was the cafeteria and the coffee shop. People lining up to get their first cup of coffee in the morning. Including our three teenagers.

"Can you, I don't know, run up to the front and grab 'em?"

"Grab what?"

For what feels like the hundredths time that morning, Orlinia rolled her eyes and pointed frantically to the shop. "The coffee!" she grunted. And she rolled her eyes again, truly annoyed. "I swear," Aqira said, "If you keep rolling your eyes, I wouldn't be the one who explain to why his student's eyes are not rolling back to the front." And it earned him another eye rolled.

Another five minutes had passed and the line was not getting any shorter. William was considering to pass and just left the line. But Aqira said that this could teach him some art of patience and calmness. "But I move faster than the speed of light!" was William's answer.

"William…."

"Orlin, the answer is still—aahh!" he jumped nearly knocking people out of the line. Standing in front of them was Yudra Maximoff. No, William Maximoff wasn't scared of Yudra, IF he was actually standing there physically. Keyword: physically. What's in front of them was a holographic type of Yudra. But in this case, he was not even a hologram message normally sent around the Academy. Nothing was projecting him and there was no glitch. Wide eyed, the three of them and the rest of people around them listen to Yudra when he spoke.

"The three of you need to be in the gym now. Lateness will result in consequences," he said then he just floated away.

"The ability of being outside the physical body," Aqira said, still staring at Yudra who floated away to the gym. "What?" asked William who just recovered from his shock. "One of Yudra's power. He can take his soul out, project it outside his body," Orlinia said.

"Oh," and the three of teleported away.

The specific room they were using in the gym was design to withstand any type of power. It was designed personally by Tony Stark when they first started the Academy. The room was designed to be heat proof, sound proof and anything proof. It followed the concept of the containment chamber designed by Agent Coulson team members, Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons, back in 2015. The so called chamber was used to contain any super powered people deem dangerous.

Basic holograms were used for target practice. They could be set to follow any practice requirements. Any power trainings were helped by the special robots created by S.H.I.E.L.D. The capability of the robots depended on the power of the person. After each training session, the robots would automatically re-attached and returned to their normal condition. They were originally another version of Ultron but after the event of Sokovia, former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Director Fury managed to make Tony Stark handed the designs over.

For that moment, its clearly seen that the training room was prepared especially for them. It seems that Director Carter was serious for them to be trained together. Her intention was still unclear but they had some idea about why they were brought together.

"Are they going to create a new Avengers?" asked Aqira as soon as they appeared in the gym.

Orlinia pulled her hair into a pony tail leaving the silver streak hanging loose, she shook her head "Nah, don't think so, they already have this new/young avengers thing like 10 years ago, your uncle was one of them, William," she huffed "I think, they are going to create a new super-power team but not under the alliance of Avengers."

"That means you are going have to work with Yudra," Aqira elbowed William playfully. William flashed his middle finger in the air, "Over my dead body."

"You might as well be if you don't come here, now."

And that was the queue for them to start the training. They entered the room and spotted Yudra preparing in the corner of the room. He was waving his hand around and suddenly he appeared infront of them. "Since when super speed is your specialty?" Orlinia asked wide eyes.

He laughed "Nope, I slow the time down and walk in normal speed" and he was back to the corner. They all hurried from their spot when a flash of green light appeared. Loki appeared with four cups of coffee in his hand. William run up to him and with the same speed, distributed the coffee. He grinned to him and sipped on his coffee. If it was 18 years ago, William would have been dead the second he moved. But that was the past.

"Director Carter had a meeting last night," he started and it snapped the four of them to attention.

"The council warned her about how the earth is left vulnerable with no special op team to protect it. They mentioned how the Avengers is just an history and the Young Avengers are not as efficient a they were 10 years ago," he continued.

"That's so underestimating," mumbled Orlinia which earned her a glare. He continued again, "To save S.H.I.E.L.D reputation in the eyes of the council members, Director Carter mentioned that she is working on assembling a new team. The idea has been discussed with me, Captain Rogers, Barnes and Peter Parker. The Director at the moment is discussing the idea with the former members of Avengers. mentioned that he hope that his daughters and grand-niece would join the team in the future. But for the mean time, it is just the four of you."

At the end of his "speech" the four teenagers had different reaction. Aqira and William had their jaw practically rolling on the ground, they were shocked that their family were involved in this idea. Yudra was ecstatic with the idea, it could be seen from the wide grin growing on his face, he was probably thinking about how he could be working with his childhood heroes. Orlinia wasn't happy or shocked. Sure she was surprised about the idea becoming Earth's protector thingy but she wasn't too happy either about the idea working directly under S.H.I.E.L.D. It means more rules for her.

"For today session, each of you will act individually today. Take positions," he pressed a few buttons on the screen and the system came to life. Their training kicked in and all of them sprung to action. Chaotic. That's the one word that could described the situation in the room that moment. A blur of silver streak appeared around the room, time slowing down in certain areas, the sound of punching and kicking, puddles of water on the floor and things appearing in random places.

Finally, they disabled all of the robots. "1 hour exactly," Loki stood up and reset the whole system. "Really? I thought its been half a day" William panted, putting his hands on his knees. Orlinia stumbled back, clutching her stomach "Is it weird that I feel like I'm going to be sick?". "Yeah me too," Yudra chirped in.

Loki walked up to them and took their hands, each. He closed his eyes, concentrating. "Both of you use too much of your magic, in a real battle if you drained it you could die," he produced two pieces of chocolates and gave it to them.

"Why aren't we drained?" asked Aqira "I meant, me and William have powers too right?"

"Your power is biologically based. It is in your gene, in your blood. It will not go anywhere and can't be taken. While magic, is one with your soul. Its supernatural. You can lose it and it can be taken away," Loki explained while pacing back and forth in front of them, "That is why you have to depend more on your combat skill."

"I plan to give you four rounds each session but judging from your condition, I don't think so," he leaned back to the wall "Now go home, I will tell your teachers to relive you from all classes today."

"Why thank you ," Orlinia bowed down mockingly and run off to join her friends.

"Anyone fancy ice cream?" asked Yudra. And somehow everyone even William agreed.

Since the end of their session until lunch time, the four of them haven't gotten up from their sits in the café. Orlinia fell asleep the moment she sat down on her chair. Not even William's constant poking can wake her up. Magically, the three other boys were chatting with each other. They were discussing what it seems to be battle plan. Although William was seen clenching unclenching his fist. Aqira kept sending warning glance to him.

"Might as well start being friendly with him, Will. In the case if we really become a new team," Aqira said back when they were ordering foods. Yudra with his time manipulation ability was generous enough to keep turning back the time on Orlinia's ice cream so it kept frozen. The three of them were startled from their conversation by a voice appearing beside them suddenly.

"She is out cold?" Loki asked "And how do you feel ?" his stare indicates that he was asking Yudra.

"I'm feeling a little bit under the weather and yeah she is out cold the moment we sit down," Yudra answered.

"Wake her up. The Rogers are coming."

He teleported away and Aqira hurriedly woke her up. "Orlinia, hey Orli. God dammit. Oly wake up!" his last shout woke her up. She growled and landed a death glare to Aqira.

"What?!"

Aqira put his hands up, innocently "Hey don't look at me like that, Mr. Laufeyson told me to wake you up, because apparently the Rogers are coming."

"Didn't know we are the welcoming committee," she snapped at them before burying her face in the ice cream, not literally though.

They stood at the gate in their best clothes which means not their training gears. After a moment, two black S.H.I.E.L.D's SUVs pulled up and the door of the first car slammed open.

"Hey guys!" Bella Rogers stepped down and waved to them. Aqira and William could be seen visibly cringing while Yudra and Orlinia were maintaining a polite smile. Because after that Steve Rogers got out. And it was only the two of them. The other SUV was packed with Bella's belongings.

"I can't stay long, honey," he kissed her cheek "Make sure you behave okay, and remember you can trust them." And with that he climbed into the car and drove away. They looked at each other before finally Orlinia made the first moved. "Hey, maybe we could show you around while the agents move your things over to the dorm?" she asked.

"Sure!" Bella beamed and walk ahead of them. Aqira and William gave a 'you-go-handle-her' look to Orlinia while Yudra was tailing behind them not knowing what to do.

"Okay," Orlinia gave away her brightest smile "How about we start from the main one." Receiving a nod, she started to lead the way to the main office. They stopped near the glass version of S.H.I.E.L.D logo.

"So, this is the main S.H.I.E.L.D office building in this Academy complex or we call it Academy HQ. Its also the place where the Agents and Mentors stationed here live. 30 floors in total. Floor 20 is the infirmary for serious injuries and the top floor is the office of the Director in the case she come here for some serious businesses. Okay, next on, the dormitory," Orlinia started walking but William stop them, with a really unnecessary question.

"Bella, how come let you have a tattoo?" he paused "I meant as far as I know, he is quite old fashioned," he pointed to a wing-like tattoo on Bella's left upper arm. She took a glance and smiled "Oh no, its not a tattoo, it's a birthmark. Before she left, my mom said that it will protect me," her eyes showed how she was recalling memories of her mom made her happy.

The others thought that it might be just some childhood story or folktore or a myth, but in the world of superheroes, supervillains and aliens, anything could be possible. Along the way to the dormitory, they got many stares. Of course the news of a new Roger arriving had already gone around. "Tell me Bella," Orlinia started "What's your specialty?"

Bella smiled sheepishly as she answered this "Well, I don't have any superpower like you guys but if you want to find any hidden file or things that you are not suppose to see, I'm your guy," she paused "And Great-Uncle Bucky teach me things about weaponry so I had some knowledge about it."

Orlinia nod, "Hacking then. That's your specialty. Please don't tell me that you are enrolled here so that your hacking activity can stay under the radar of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You guess that right," Bella said with a grin, "So this is the dormitory?" They didn't realize they had arrived at the dormitory building. "Its more like an apartment building," she commented.

"Stark's design, as usual. Boys and girls are separated. But in the case of teleportation then no one knows," Orlinia ended her sentence with a wink "Well you are 15, you should know your boundaries of course." They were just going to move to the next stop when Yudra spoke up.

"Err…if I may, can I give the tour privately with Bella?" he closed his eyes and murmured "God, that sounds so wrong."

"Yeah sure, we can get coffee afterwards," Bella paused as she realized about the other, "If I may of course."

Orilinia glanced at both William and Aqira, they both shrugged their shoulders simultaneously. Orlinia looked at both Bella and Yudra and fixed a smile to her face, "Okay sure, just call me if you want to meet after," she took a piece of paper from her jacket and scribbled her number on it before handing it to Bella.

"I'm going to sleep again," Orlinia run off leaving Aqira and William alone.

On dinner time, the Academy life focused indoors. Especially the dining building which was bustling with activities. "Bella's not calling?" asked Aqira. Orlinia shook her head as she checked on her phone. But then she frowned. "Loki text me," she read it quietly "He asked me to go to the Academy HQ, top floor," her face expressed all the shock. Just before she took off, Aqira phone rung.

He took it out and frowned too as he read it. "Peter, same thing," he said looking at William. "What?" just as he asked that, his phone rung too. His face explained all. They were to nervous and confuse to even talk about it, when Yudra run up to them.

"I got a text from Captain Rogers, he said to go to the top floor of the Academy HQ but to not tell Bella anything," he said. They all looked at each other, confusion clearly written on their faces.

"Oh well, the worst we can get is getting expelled," Orlinia said as she started walking leaving the others behind. Going to the top floor means one thing, they were going to meet with the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Either they did something outside the protocol or they were framed for some criminal thingy or something.

"Oh my God, are we not suppose to give Bella to Yudra earlier?" asked William clearly messing around with Yudra. It earned him a glare from Yudra.

"Shut up," Orlinia snapped at him.

"Jesus, hey Qira did Loki possessed her or something?" William asked. When he felt nervous, he turned everything into a joke.

In no time, they were in front of the Academy HQ. Three agents escorted them to the elevator. The elevator ride felt so long and awkward, no one dare to speak. The elevator's doors opened up and they all stopped on their track. In front of them were Steve Rogers, Peter Parker, Loki, Pietro Maximoff. And Director Carter.

"Ah children, welcome to the Academy HQ."


	3. Chapter 3

The elevator's doors opened up and they all stopped on their track. In front of them were Steve Rogers, Peter Parker, Loki, Pietro Maximoff, and Director Carter.

"Ah children, welcome to the Academy HQ."

Usually, they would have protested being called children. But, in this condition, the fact that the one who called them was the most important person in S.H.I.E.L.D definitely gave an exception. The four of them stood in front of the now closed elevators. Even the constant jokes and remarks from William were not slipping out of his mouth. He, specifically, looked rather surprised with the sight of his Great-Grand Father, Pietro Maximoff.

Sure, he visited him occasionally, but never have Pietro be the one who showed up whenever William is in trouble. Having Peter in the Academy was a normal thing for Aqira. His cousin is pretty much his guardian. What they didn't understand was why Steve Rogers and Director Carter were there. They didn't give another thought on Loki. The moment Orlinia stepped inside the Academy, Loki immediately took her under his wing. Why? Nobody knows.

"Don't just stand there. Come on sit, sit." The Director was the one who broke the silent. The four of them walked stiffly to the empty chairs. Subconsciously they knew which chairs they were assigned to. Usually, Aqira, William and Orlinia sit next to each other, finding comfort of being near each other. But now with the Director standing there and then, they didn't object being placed separately. Yudra sat next to Steve, William next to Pietro, Aqira next to Peter and Orlinia next to Loki.

"What's all this?" Orlinia whispered to Loki. But what she earned back was just a look and a glanced from him. She gave him a weird look and turn her back on him.

"Ok," the Director walked to the screen projected in front of the room, "Let's start shall we." With a few taps, a picture of a skinny, brown haired, grey eyed young man appeared. The four of them glanced at each other, the same thing running across their minds. Who is this guy?

"Kuro Smith," the Director said before pulling up what seems to be a life record to the screen. She paused looking at the audiences before continuing. "He's been in our radar since 3 months ago. He was declared missing 3 years ago and his family thought he is dead. First shown signs of powered. There is a footage that caught his activity." She pulled up a video to the screen.

The video was taken from a surveillance camera in one corner of a busy street. A few seconds passed until a purse snatcher in action got caught in the camera. Then the camera caught the guy, Kuro Smith, wearing a grey hoodie chasing after the snatcher. The video moved to another camera and what happened next was shocking. Kuro disappeared from the sight and the snatcher fell down like someone just punched him.

The Director paused the video and turned to face her audiences "Last week, S.H.I.E.L.D's secret drone which has followed Mr. Smith around for 2 weeks finally caught another activity of his power." She moved the footage away and pulled up a new one. The camera recorded the surrounding of a stranded dark alley, not totally dark as there was a dim street light there. There was nothing for a moment until suddenly a figure emerged from the ground, leaning on the brick wall. The video stopped and the Director spoke up.

"We later discovered that his gift is size-shifting. Or in a more simple word, he can shrink," she exhaled and hold up a finger before anyone could open their mouth, "Yes, like the Ant-man," after a beat "But without the suit."

"So, another inhuman," Orlinia chirped in. "Yes, . Another inhuman, although we are not sure as there is a possibility he was experimented," the Director said, while motioning the agent standing beside him to distribute the files on his arms.

"In those files you will find everything you need to know for this mission."

"What?!" the four of them shouted simultaneously looking up from their file.

"Yes," the Director sit herself down on her chair "I believe Agent Laufeyson had mentioned to you about me considering the four of you to make a perfect team. Gentlemen and Lady, you are going to London."

"She is mental!"

Loki chuckled as the two of them walked into the elevator. He punched the number of his floor. "What makes she thinks that we are capable of a real mission? Hey, I once ordered Aqira and William to buy me some coke in the shop and they brought back a grape juice! I don't know about Yudra tho', he seems to be a perfect picture of a perfect loyal agent," she glanced at Loki waiting for his respond.

"I do remember something from 8 years ago," Loki leaned back and looked back at her with a mischievous smirk on his face, "There is this one girl, she is a unique one she is, a good student a bit rebel but that's a good addition, once I told her to find clues I hide in Central Park and to come back in 2 hours. Instead after 4 hours, I found her cuddling some black cat surrounded with snow."

She blushed "Hey ! I was 10," she glared at him "You were mad only because I named him Lokitty." The elevator stopped and the door opened, Loki walked out but turn back again and stood between the doors. "Are you coming?" he asked. Orlinia smiled, "No thanks, I'm just going to go straight back to my room". He leaned forward to pat her head, "Ok, good night Merlyn." "Nite Loks," she answered as the door closed.

The day of the mission came and the Academy HQ was full of agents running around. Well, its not a life threating mission so to say. Unless the subject of extraction accidentally harmed one of the team then that's another story. But, no matter how many times the Director or all those senior agents told them that the mission was harmless, they wouldn't stop worrying.

"What if he shrinks me and I can't grow back?!" Orlinia said while pacing back and forth in front of a very very amused Loki. "Then I will just escort you out and put you in a jar so I can bring you anywhere to be my little tiny companion," he said with a smirk. Orlinia stopped her steps to stare at him, "Unbelievable," she shook her head in disbelieve, "No one ever told you anything about comforting people yeah?"

"The point is," he got up from sitting position, grabbed a pair of fingerless glove and walked to the spot where she stood, "We will be listening all the time and if anything goes wrong, the quinjet will be over you in no time," he seized her hands up and pulled the glove on it.

"On a second thought, if things goes wrong, I will teleport there and take you back," he pulled on it again to make sure its secure, "Maximoff and Parker be damned." He grabbed her arm and teleport to the quinjet hangar.

Meanwhile, two floors above them, William and his beloved Great-grandad Pietro, despite being in his 90's still possessed the same speed as his great-grandson. "William listen to me carefully, I don't want you to be like your father, I want you to be tough. You need to take this mission seriously. I meant it, I am a humorous person but right now I am dead serious," Pietro said sitting across William who was struggling to put his special shoes on.

"Great-dad please." Although the correct term is Great-Grandfather but no one gonna bother to correct William, he would forgot it again anyway, "I'm a speedster just like you, I meant if I'm fast, he can't catch me and shrink me right?" he paused and frowned, "Or can he?" Pietro chuckled, "Kid, one thing I learned from being an Avengers is to not underestimate the power of your opponent.".

"You are going to give me directions right?" William asked now standing near the door, moving up and down, impatience. Pietro stood up and placed a comforting hand on William's shoulder, "Yes, I'm going to help you but you need to take your own decisions. See this as a mission as an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D" he smiled, "Now, we will walk to the hangar in a normal speed. You need to safe your energy for later."

The room next to them on the same floor was occupied by the Parkers. "Peter, can you stop swinging around?" Aqira stood in the middle of the room looking at his cousin who decided it's the best time to swing around the room, "I overheard the Maximoffs and William was getting advice. Where is my advice?" he said sounding a little desperate. Peter jumped down in front of him, rolling his long-sleeve shirt back down. "Don't know you need some advice. Because the last time I give you one, you said and I quote 'Shut up, Peter' which is what I'm doing now."

Aqira grunted and flopped down a bean bag, "Peter please, I'm afraid I will screw up," he covered his face with his hands. Peter stood hovering above him, "No you won't, I joined the Avengers when I'm two years younger than your age now. I was also afraid of being underestimated and screwing up. But look at me right now." He pulled Aqira up, "The key is to believe on what you believe is right. Although, being over-confidence can be a destroying key too." Aqira felt a swept of confidence over him, he stood straight taller and grabbed Peter by the shoulder, "Let's go," they teleported.

The quinjet was ready to go in the hangar. S.H.I.E.L.D's operatives have installed the containment chamber inside. The plan was to bring Kuro Smith into the chamber. With no harm if possible was the exact words the Director said at the end of the meeting the night before. At the corner near the quinjet's back door, Steve Rogers was seen giving last minute advices to Yudra. It seems that on that moment, was the first time they actually listened to the advices given to them.

"Anything you want to say to me, Mr Rogers? I don't want to screw this up," Yudra said looking sheepishly. Steve clapped one hand on to his shoulder and offered him a genuine smile. "Kid, I know everything about proofing ourselves worthy, believe me I've been there. The key is to follow the orders carefully, but if you think the orders are morally wrong, do as your gut says. And don't forget to work together with your friends, don't be selfish. Your time manipulation ability is the most important one, remember that."

"What if-" Yudra paused hesitating, "Nevermind, I haven't used my telekinesis ability in a long time, too much manipulating time, the kids in my dorm start calling me Doctor Strange 2.0." Steve chuckled on what Yudra said, "Just remember to use your power well, now go," He gave him a reassuring pat on the back before Yudra step inside the quinjet.

"We are going up in 2," the agent acting as the pilot announced to the rest of them. Peter gave Aqira a half hug and a pat on his arm, "Goodluck dude." While, Pietro might be a little bit too excited he pinched William cheek and gave him a big bear hug. William yelped and pry himself off, "I'm not five."

"For me you are," Pietro answered, "Break a leg William. Just not literally." William grinned before jogging in.

Orlinia surveyed each of the the exchanged around her. "Do you want some of that?" Loki asked with a mischief smirk on his face referring to the affections going on around them. "Don't even think about it," Orlinia said dead serious although there was a hint of smile on her face. "Just don't lose your gloves ok? It will help you compress your power and one more thing," he leaned down to whisper to her ear, "If things are getting desperate, do IT," he said emphasizing on the 'it' at the end of the sentence. Orlinia nodded, knowing what she has to do.

Orlinia sat herself down beside William, he glanced at her and smirked, "No hug and kisses?". She sighed, "Loki's my mentor, William. Not my boyfriend." She looked at William, "Or my father," she added quietly. William opened his mouth to answer when the pilot announced they're taking off. The engine started and the quinjet flew off. Ten minutes afterwards, Agent Julius, a senior agent who came along with them for the mission, stood up.

"Make sure this stays in your ears all the time," he handed each of them an earpiece.

"Damn," Aqira said, putting it in his ear, "Now they could listen to everything we say."

"Who are we connected we?" Yudra asked

"Find out by yourself," Agent Julius said.

They inserted it and gave a single tap to activate it. "Finally, hello," Orlinia visibly cringed at the sound of Loki's voice. William turned on his chair facing her, "I got my great-dad with me, do you get your boy—". Orlinia frantically leaped forward and covered his mouth and gave him her deadliest glare. Aqira was already really into talking with Peter. While Yudra seems to be concentrating on whatever he was listening to.

William hand flew to his ear to deactivate It but Agent Julius stern warning stopped him, "Don't you dare, Maximoff." William sighed dramatically "He won't stop talking."

He walked to Aqira's place and start whispering with him, continuously glancing to Yudra. Orlinia frowned at this and slowly made her way to him. "Hey," she awkwardly smiled to him "First mission, nervous?"

Yudra smiled back, "Yeah a little, its normal right?" She sat beside him, "Totally, wait a minute okay," she walked back to her chair and retrieved a package of oreo from her bag. She rip it open and offered it to Yudra, "Here, I heard you love oreo."

Yudra's eyes light up as he grabbed one, "Thanks Orlin, this really helps a lot." She smiled and left the package with him.

"How long would this flight take?" Aqira asked sounding impatient.

"10 years ago, it took 4 hours. You kids are lucky, it only takes 2 hours these days," Agent Cornwall answered from his place in the pilot seat. "Wake me up when we touch down," Aqira said before spreading across the seats. "What happened if we don't wake him up?" William said with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Don't even think about it William," Yudra said not looking up from his oreo.

"Shut up, Maximoff!" William said mockingly saying Maximoff. "Never know you will finally call me Maximoff," Yudra smirked. "Oh, do you prefer to be called Yudra the last name thief?" William shot back stomping his way to Yudra.

"Maximoff ! Both of you ! Shut up or I will throw both of you out without parachute!" Agent Julius's voice echoed around the small area of the quinjet. Fortunately, it shut them up.

"Landing position."

"Aqira wake up!" Orlinia placed her hand on Aqira's neck and formed a layer of ice on her hand. Aqira jolted up immediately nearly smacking his head on hers. He sat up, rubbing his neck looking confused. Orlinia sat on her chair trying to look as normal as she could. The quinjet jolted for a moment, before ceasing to stop. "I believe you don't need any last minute briefing. Parker has memorized the coordinates the last sighting of Smith," Agent Julius paused "Now go!"

"Hang on tight guys," Aqira said before whisking them away.

"Ok, we're here," Yudra said as soon as they re-appeared.

"Spread out. Act normal if you see anything, move cautiously. Try not to attract attention. And stay in coms," Steve ordered, "If in 3 hours, you got no sign of Smith, abort the mission," he continued.

"3 hours?!" William yelped, "What are we suppose to do that long?"

"Blending in," Loki answered and Orlinia felt she could felt his smirk through the coms. "Yeah okay whatever, can we move now?" Orlinia asked impatiently. They went in different directions to take their post where they were briefed to be.

"Hey Aqira, anything up there?" Yudra asked after taking his place in front of a bookshop. "Its going to rain soon," Orlinia said looking up to the sky. She was placed at a coffee shop. "Nothing here," Aqira finally answered from his place on a rooftop of a building just around the corner of the bookshop. "I'm bored," whined William. "Its only been like 20 minutes, William," Orlinia said with an annoyed tone.

"My legs twitching, I need a run," William said jumping up and down. "Maximoff if you leave your post, you are in really deep trouble," the Director suddenly spoke. "Sorry ma'am," William said quietly.

"Guys, I've got something," Aqira said

"Coming," the other three simultaneously responded

"Confirmed, its Smith," William said, clearly had run their. Aqira chose to teleport both Orlinia and Yudra to his post to reduce some time. "He looks harmless," William said. "Looks can be deceiving Mr Maximoff," Steve said through the coms "Don't attack try to talk to him."

Kuro Smith, a tall skinny guy with an air of mysteriousness, he was wearing a red sweatshirt, grey jeans and grey long coat. "We need to stop him," Yudra waved his hand before anyone could stop him. And the dumpster infront of Kuro moved, blocking his way. "Orlinia you go talk to him," Aqira nudged her. "Together, Mr Parker," Loki said sharply.

Aqira teleported all of them and appeared at the same time Kuro turned around when he realized the dumpster just moved and was blocking his way. Orlinia glanced at the other looking for any support. "Who the hell are you?!" Kuro asked taking a defensive posture.

"Kuro Smith, we are with S.H.I.E.L.D, we're here for your protection."


End file.
